Frank Castle, Jr.
|gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil (picture) The Punisher (4 episodes) |actor = Aidan Pierce Brennan |status = Deceased}} Francis David "Frank" Castle Jr. was the son of Frank and Maria Castle. Biography Son of a Marine Being the second child of Frank and Maria Castle, Frank Castle, Jr. was born while his father was still stationed in Afghanistan. When Frank Sr. finally returned home, Frank Jr. was already walking and upon meeting his father for the first time, he began to scream and cry as he did not know him yet.The Punisher: 1.07: Crosshairs ]] Growing up, Frank Jr. idolized his father and his military career. When he was eight years old, Frank Jr. painted an image of a soldier on the wall of the families house much to his mother's chagrin. Frank Sr. returned to the States being sooner than expected found out about what his son did and reprimanded him. Asking why he would do such a thing, Frank Jr. told his father that marine is intended to protect his mother and sister safe while Frank Sr. is not with them.The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply Inspired by his father, Frank Jr. used to play soldier, sitting at the piano bench with a handful of cookies, protecting it. He usually fell asleep, so Frank Sr. often found his son, sleeping at the pile of cookie crumbs.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Frank Jr. also became close to Billy Russo who was introduced to the Castle family by Frank Sr.The Punisher: 1.12: Memento Mori Family Trip and sister onto a trip]] One day, Frank Castle took his children onto a trip to go and see the Statue of Liberty and recited a nonsense poem with Lisa, while Frank Jr. argued that was stupid. As they looked at the statue, Lisa noted that her teacher told her that it represented everything good about the United States of America and asked her father is that a reason why he has to leave them again. Frank Jr. then made an inappropriate comment about the jihadists being killed by his father and the United States Marine Corps. Frank Sr. lost his temper and threatened his son, something he instantly regretted as he apologized to Frank Jr. and held his children close to him.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Last Trip to Central Park ]] Following Frank Castle's return from Iraq, Frank Jr., Maria, and Lisa finally reunited with him. The Castle family, together with Billy Russo, went to the Central Park to celebrate Frank's return. While Frank and Maria watched Lisa ride the horse carousel, Frank Jr. and Billy went to buy lunch. 's stories]] Afterward, Russo jokingly told Frank Jr. that his father lacked imagination and could have named his something else. Russo then told the family that he was named after who was an orphan who used his wits and bravery to achieve. Lisa asked Billy how'd he know that he was named after him if he was an orphan, Russo replied that she was too smart to be her dad's daughter and that he didn't know. ]] While Russo left them, the Castle family stayed at the park, however, unbeknownst to them, the Kitchen Irish, the Mexican Cartel, and the Dogs of Hell gathered at the park for a drug deal. However, the deal was planned by William Rawlins and Ray Schoonover, and resulted in a shootout between the gangs. Frank, Jr. with his mother and sister was killed, while his father survived the gunshot wound to the head.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Facilities *'Castle Residence': To be added Relationships Family *Maternal Great-Grandmother *Paternal Grandfather † *Paternal Grandmother † *Frank Castle, Sr. - Father *Maria Castle † - Mother *Lisa Castle † - Sister Allies *Billy Russo † - Friend Appearances Gallery FCastleInCentralParkWithSonAndRusso.jpg References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters